1. Technical Field
The inventive concept generally relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Related Art
A refresh operation of a semiconductor apparatus involves periodically reading information from an area of the semiconductor apparatus and immediately rewriting the read information to the same area for the purpose of preserving the information. The semiconductor apparatus may have a function that autonomously performs the refresh operation without control by an external apparatus such as a memory controller coupled to the semiconductor apparatus.
Some types of memory chips may perform a refresh operation not only automatically (e.g., self refresh) but also by being controlled by the controller (e.g., auto refresh).
When the refresh operation of the memory chip is not controlled by the controller, there may be a conflict between an external address, which is provided with an external command (i.e., a command output from the controller), and a refresh address, which is generated inside the memory chip. When using sense amplifiers, there may also be a conflict between a refresh operation being performed automatically and another operation being performed by the external command.